Passions Killing Floor
by Triplesixxx
Summary: Bella is a demon, Edward finds her on Sorry night in the forest, How will he take to her being able to kill him with a glance. Very dark, Slight Lemon.


**Authors Note: Just a little one shot I had been thinking about for a while. I just decided to try it out and it came out better then I imangined. Hope you all like it. **

_December 21, 11:56_

I slowly walked through the forest. The sound of the chirping birds calming me.

Edward could never know I was out here. He could never know my secret.

Every Winter Solstice, I changed.

Something worse then vampires, werewolves or even demons. Nothing was what I was.

I could feel the energy churning inside me, begging to be set free and destroy all that it wills.

Edward was on a hunting trip, he left me with Alice and Rosalie. They were both easy enough to distract.

Just send them out for food. Soon they would be back and realize she was gone. But by then, the transformation would be complete and they would never catch her.

_December 21, 12:00_

I fell to the ground and let out a soul chilling scream. The energy ripped through me and I felt for about a nano second, my body rip apart.

Suddenly it was over just as quick as it began. I looked into the lake I was staring out at.

My beautiful leathery wings, laced with razor sharp spines, the long, black horns holding back my long hair.

A deadly spined tail writhed behind me. The gown of diaphanous silk floated on my body to the ground.

The my eyes burned with crimson sensuality. I looked at myself and sighed. My true form, the succubus.

I laughed as the water slowly started to freeze solid at my presence. The essence of winter my power.

I started to run in the forest. My otherworldly speed and grace carrying me swiftly through the gnarled and twisted trees.

I landed next to a rock and took in my surroundings.

I felt the need, the need for sex and blood.

"Bella." A voice called out in the darkness. I turned and Edward stood their, blood slowly dripping from his lithe chin.

He had just hunted. I smiled.

"How did you guess?" I asked. My voice always startled me when this happened.

The sound had two qualities, an angelic sound and a demonic echo. Like in the horror movies. But this was real.

"Bella, what happened to you?" He asked his eyes pleading.

"This is me on Sorry Night Edward." I glowed. He seemed awed slightly by me.

I was magnificent, I was a angel of sex and decay, blood, and chocolate, pain and pleasure and love and hate.

"Edward, you must do something for me this night." I sounded again, he seemed slightly taken aback by my powerful voice.

"I need…sex." I spoke with all the might I had.

"I am not as breakable as you remember this night…in fact I am ten times more dangerous then any vampire tonight." I sounded once more.

"Bella." His voice shook with remorse. I nodded.

He walked closer and I pushed him to ground and tackled his lips with mine. He pulled my gown off of me and I ground my hips against his.

He let out a moan of pleasure. I ripped the fabric covering him away from his glorious body and started to ride him at a steady pace. My breasts bouncing as I took all of him in me.

I could feel the sexual energies giving me my life. My eyes burned with the heat of the sun. My skin prickled with my the infernal magics that kept me alive.

I looked down on Edwards sweet face and kissed him, the final kiss. I pulled back as his soul began to seep from his body. The mystical green power flowing into my body as I absorbed all that he is.

Then the energy snapped and I knew it was done, Edward, the 'monster' with a soul had just had his soul sucked out.

I rose and left the withering corpse and went on my way, tears falling from my cheeks. Killing the ones you love.

Such is the curse of a Succubus.

**Authros note: Was it good, I'm not so sure anymore. I think it was because I got all the lore on Succubus dead on from various sources but did you like it? Tell me in a review. I also might continue this into a story about the Cullens reactions to Bella sucking the soul from Edward. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
